1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a method for controlling a home appliance, and more particularly to a method for controlling a dish washing machine, which enables the dish washing machine to more efficiently wash dishes.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, dish washing machines are known as an apparatus for automatically washing dishes disposed in a washing compartment by spraying wash water toward the dishes under high pressure, and thus, removing foreign matter such as food residues attached to the surfaces of the dishes.
One of the important factors associated with such a dish washing machine is washability for cleanly removing food residues attached to the surfaces of dishes. In order to achieve an enhancement in washability, it is necessary to increase the force required to remove foreign matter from the surfaces of dishes, namely, the spray pressure of wash water. However, when the spray pressure of the wash water is excessively high, the dishes may be damaged or may easily be broken. Furthermore, when the washing of dishes is carried out at an increased spray pressure, the amount of wash water required in this washing operation is increased.
In addition, when wash water of an increased spray pressure is used, it is necessary to increase the power consumption of a pump used to supply the wash water.